Two Hundred Years War
The Two Hundred Years War is a second century-long conflict that takes place in the Second Generation era. Background 150 years before the beginning of the series, the Dens Federation started their Mars colonization project, codenamed "Mars' Birthday". However, one day, due to Magnetic Ray occurring on the surface of Mars, some colonists fell ill. The Dens Federation, considering the project as a failure, abandoned the surviving colonists and covered up the reality of project, claiming that they were all wiped out by a transmittable disease; in fact, those colonists survived and were forced to survive Mars' harsh environment (which is revealed to be saved by the Galactic Eggman Empire). Since then, Mars' situation was never told, leaving the Martian colonists to build their own nation in space. Warring Space States Period II Some time after the Federation's colonization plan, the Advanced Generation would be used as the new calendar system. However, during the colonization period, multiple colonies and factions, most notably the Euba Alliance and Zalam went to war with each other for territory. The conflict was known as the Warring Space States Period. Eventually, the Earth Federation managed to bring Zalam and Euba to peace with the Silver Chalice Treaty. The treaty forced all colonies to disband their armed forces and prohibited any independent MS manufacturing, except for Earth Federation Forces for peacekeeping. Operation Eden II In AG 101, the colony of Angel came under attack from Eggman Empire and was eventually been conquered. The shocking invasion kidnap the lives of millions, including Grodek Ainoa's daughter and wife. The Earth Federation declared the event "The Day Angel Fell" and designated those invaders as a Unknown Enemy (UE for short). War of Bat Extermination II n AG 108, another colony, Ovan, was invaded by Vagan and the Eggman Empire conquered it.The first protagonist of the series, Flit Asuno survived the attack, received the AGE Device from his dying mother and went to Nora to begin constructing a mobile suit called Gundam. In AG 115, Nora eventually came under attack. It was then Flit activated his AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and destroyed a Vagan's ovv-f Gafran. Vagan, learning of the Gundam, sent in their colony destroyer to destroy Nora. In the same time, all Nora colonists evacuated to the colony's ejectable port and it was pulled out by Diva (under the command of rogue captain Grodek Ainoa). While the Gundam fought the Vagan forces outside the colony, a debris held the port from being evacuated, until Commander Hendrick Bruzar, the commander of Nora's Arinston base, sacrificed himself by blowing the debris in a suicide attack. Later, Diva traveled to Fardain. There, Flit faced the ongoing battles between the remnants of Euba and Zalam, whom still fought each other even though the war was ended. During the skirmish, Vagan's ovv-a Baqtos came into the colony and Flit fought against it, but ended up being out powered by the much stronger Baqto and being captured by Zalam's CMS-223Z Zila, thinking the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal as an enemy trespassing in their territory. While Flit kept convincing Don Boyage, the leader of the local Zalam forces to fight UE (Unknown Enemy/Vagan), leader of Euba forces Ract Elfamel, came for payback. Again, in the middle of the battle, the Baqtos came back into Fardain. Flit managed to convince Zalam and Euba forces to cooperate against those Baqtos and he himself headed back to protect the truck taking the children from the Baqto. It was then, the AGE system created the new equipment for the Gundam, which would later be called the AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus. With this new equipment, Flit managed to defeat one unit of Baqto, while the others were defeated by Woolf Enneacle's new WMS-GEX1 G-Exes. After the ensuing battle, Zalam and Euba came to temporary truce to protect Fardain. When Diva was leaving Fardain with several Zalam and Euba warships, they faced a Vagan's Fa Bose. Zalam and Euba MSs were no matched for Vagan's MSs while Diva had to deploy their forces to destroy those enemies units. In the middle of the battle, Woolf and Flit faced a black transformable MS, xvv-xc Zedas which once appeared during Nora's evacuation. Zedas had fast movements and tricked Zalam and Euba into hitting each other. Don Boyage, realised with Flit's words of fighting together, decided to sacrifice himself to ensure both Zalam and Euba forces worked together with Diva forces to protect humanity. His sacrifice left a lot of lessons for those forces to fight together against Vagan. Also in the battle, AGE system produced yet another new equipment, AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow to match up with Zedas's speed. After the long battle, Vagan forces retreated with the Diva and Euba-Zalam Alliance, now under Ract's command, marched to Minsry to gather the remaining Euba and Zalam forces. In Minsry, Dens Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces under command of Stoller Guavaran was tasked to arrest Grodek and Diva for discipline violation. However, the 8th Fleet was under attack by Vagan. Diva and the Zalam-Euba warships protected the 8th Fleet and forced the Vagan to retreat. The 8th Fleet then let the Diva go to "protect the humanity". Once Diva arrived at Ambat, each sides launched their MSs. This time, Diva forces, Zalam and Euba forces were equipped with more effective weaponry and managed to defeat Vagan's Mobile Suits. After the initial strategy succeeded, Diva shot her new Photon Blaster Cannon installed by Mukured Madorna through blueprint from the AGE Builder under the permission of Grodek himself and destroyed the Fa Bose. At the same time, Flit faced xvb-xd Farsia piloted by Yurin L'Ciel whom was forced by Desil, who also joined the battle. When Flit's AGE-1 Spallow was heavily damaged by Desil's attacks but Mecha Face and Snibal Hydra battle each other thus crushed Desil's Zedas, but showed him a mercy because of Desil’s tearful pleads. Just as Mecha Face is about to stab Nobuya, Yurin shields Nobuya with her mobile suit and is subsequently killed. Outraged, Flit proceeds to defeat Mecha Face (but spares his life) and changes from his damaged Spallow form into the Titus form, helping the Diva get inside one of Ambat's space docks where a grief-stricken and angry Flit fights against the fortress's leader, Gerra Zoi, and his massive mobile suit. Ultimately, Flit defeats Gerra and the Diva crew succeeds in capturing the base, and they learn the UE's true identity. The UE are actually humans, who were sent to colonize Mars due to the overpopulation on Dens, but were then left to be captured by the Eggman Empire when a Egg Fleet picks them up to save them from the a deadly disease known as Mars Rays surfaced. Eggman's Ultimate Goal was to conquer the space colonies and every planet so that he can gain control of the Dyna Galaxy Despite the victory, the crew of the Diva are court-martialed, but Grodek takes the blame for all their actions, and thus only he is imprisoned. The crew disbands, and the First Generation ends with the war between the Gekko Family and the Eggman Empire called the Two Hundred Years War. The Eggman Empire developed a Mobile Suit called the Devil Gundam in Eggman's quest to rule a Galactic Empire. Operation Eden II Part 2 Twenty five years have passed since “The War of Bat Extermination”, where the Diva crew and the Gundam defeated the Vagan main force in the Dens Sphere. During that time, Flit Asuno had become the commander of the Dens Federation’s main space defense fortress, Big Ring, and had also married his childhood friend, Emily Amonde, and raised two children, Asemu Asuno and Yunoa Asuno. On Asemu’s 17th birthday, Flit gives him the Age Device, passing on both the Gundam and the mission of fighting the Eggman’s to his son, and thus beginning Asemu’s journey. The Second Generation revolves around the Eggman Empire having conquered Dens and banish the King Paul Gekko to the Dens Federation. Upon learning of Zeheart’s real identity and his declaration of being Asemu's enemy, Asemu and Romary join the military a year after his departure, and are assigned aboard the Diva, at which point Asemu is given the successor to the Gundam AGE-1, the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal. Throughout the war, Asemu struggles with the fact that he is not an X-Rounder like his father and Zeheart, and develops a need to prove himself. Also adding to Asemu’s frustration are the facts that no matter how hard he tries to impress his father, Flit constantly expects more from him, and that Romary, whom Asemu is in love with, seems to show more interest in Zeheart. Woolf, Asemu’s commander and mentor helps the young pilot, by making him more aware of his own strengths and focusing less on being like his father. After many clashes, the Vagan’s begin their final attempt to land on the Earth, in what is known as “The Battle of Nortrum”. During the battle, Woolf is killed, causing Asemu to fully embrace Woolf’s teachings about focusing on his own strengths, thus drastically improving his piloting skills. In the final stages of the battle, the Vagan and Eggman’s battleship, Downes, threatens to crash into Dens, so Asemu and Zeheart team up to save the Earth, and successfully destroy the ship, but unbeknownst to the Federation forces, this allowed for the Vagan forces on board the ships escape pods to land on Dens. One year later, the Eggman Empire plans to invade Shintotropolis , but are intercepted by Asemu. Meanwhile, Flit and the military arrest Prime Minister Froi Olfenoa, as he has been conspiring with the Vagan’s. The battle ends with Asemu finishing off Zant and Flit reaffirming his goal of wiping out every last single Vagan. Following this, Flit leads the military to purge the government of every last Vagan conspirator, and thus establishes a new rule for the Earth Federation. Elsewhere, it is revealed that the Vagan supreme leader, Fezarl Ezelcant, has placed Zeheart in cryogenic sleep so that he may take part in the next phase of their plan in the later future. A few years later, Asemu returns to his home colony of Tordia, where he and Romary are married in the presence of their friends and family. Last Phase of Operation Eden The Third Generation starts from AG 151 where Romary Asuno gave birth to Kio in a hospital in the City of Olivernote on Dens. However, his father Asemu has to go on his final mission as an Earth Federation Forces Pilot moments after he was born where he has to investigate a derelict ship before he suddenly went MIA, the military search party then discovered Asemu's AGE Device during their search and handed it to his own father Flit, which then passed it onto Kio. 13 years passed and Kio grew up to be a gentle young man. While riding on a car his friend bought, they encountered a Fleet of Eggman's Battleships with the Vagan leader Fezarl Ezelcant declared a full-scale invasion of Izumo as the final phase of Eggman's Conquest for the entire galaxy, led by a reawakened Zeheart Galette in his Ghirarga along with several Danazines, collaborating with the Vagans hidden on Dens with their Dorados in an attack on Olivernote. All this happened just after the defense fortress "Big Ring", who is under a different commander now, was destroyed by a giant Giant Whale Shark ship. Kio and his friends escaped on the car but he saw three children who were trapped, so he and his childhood friend, Wendy Hearts rescued the children and brought them to safety before being evacuated by the Dens Federation Forces stationed there. Believing the Gundam can stop them, he was nearly attacked by a Danazine before Flit came in with his carrier and Kio boarded it, only to reveal that this was actually the Core Fighter, one of the two components of Gundam AGE-3. After Flit asked the Diva to launch, the second carrier that contains the other component, the G-Ceptor was launched at the same time, allowing Kio to pilot the Core Fighter form the Gundam AGE-3 Normal by docking with the G-Ceptor in mid-air with Flit's guidance. It was then that he realized why Flit bought Kio the MS Battle Simulator while he was a little kid, it was to prepare Kio for the time that he inherits the Gundam AGE-3 for himself to protect his home and the ones he cherish, something that Flit and Asemu once did in their own generation. Fighting together for the first time, Flit, Asemu and Kio lead the Dens Federal Forces and the Bisidian in a successful attempt to recapture the Federation's main base on the moon from the Vagans. After Asemu locates and destroys the EXA-DB to ensure that neither side claims it, the Dens Federation and the Vagans focus all their efforts in one final battle at Dens' orbit. The Mechon Empire and the Dens Federation are teaming up to stop the Devil Bionis Gundam and Dr. Eggman from destroying Dens while Kandy prepares the Invasion on Vagan's Homeworld and finally succeeded on saving Obito Junior from the Eggman Empire's Custom Devil Gundam (The Jinchūriki Battleship Yamato is the Devil Gundam's weakness), only to be stopped by Kio, Flit, Asemu and Yurin's words, which urge them to forgive the Vagan. After the conflict ends, the humanity had gathered the data from the AGE System and the EXA-DB to create the Everse System to nullify the Mars Rays, and Mars Sphere became a safe place to live. Aftermath 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire. Category:Wars Category:Events